Pas de nous entre nous
by Calliope L
Summary: Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peutêtre que s'il lui disait encore une fois.


**Titre**: Pas de nous entre nous.  
** Auteur**: Calliope  
** Base**: House, M.D  
** Genre**: Slash  
** Pairing**: Chase/House/Chase  
** Rating**: T+  
** Disclaimer**: Malheureusement les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi. Dommage, je me serais bien gardé House sous le coude TT.Cette scène se situe à la fin de la Saison 3 donc risque de **SPOILERS. **Ecrit ce matin dans le train, prompt pour Akasha.

«Vous êtes viré.»  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit, inlassablement, avec la même indifférence avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés. Seulement trois mots et son monde avait basculé.  
Il lui avait demandé la raison, voulu savoir si c'était parce qu'il était allé à son encontre.  
«Il est de temps de changer» lui avait–il répondu.  
Même pas une réponse digne de ce nom.  
Pourtant il aurait été prêt à accepter toutes les raisons, celle où la faute revenait à Foreman, même celle où c'était parce qu'il avait couché avec Cameron pendant un certain temps. N'importe quoi d'autre qu'une phrase évasive.  
«Il est temps de changer.»

Le regard de Chase se fit un peu plus brumeux. Apparemment un autre verre de whisky ne lui donnerait pas plus de réponses que les quatre précédents. Il devait se rendre à la source.

* * *

Ce vert était moche, vraiment. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé dans cette demi-heure de face à face sanglant avec LA porte. Il allait faire une overdose de vert. Peut-être que c'était une solution. Tiens, du bleu. Depuis quand… 

- Chase! Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ou alors vous testez une nouvelle forme d'intimidation?  
- Ah. House. Je. Non. En fait, je.  
- Vous êtes bègue. Ensuite?  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Vous êtes médecin et vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'être bègue veut dire?  
- Pourquoi?  
- Dans votre cas je penche plus pour un cadre affectif inexistant que pour une prise drogue ou un accident vasculaire cérébral, mais bon je peux me tromper. En fait non, mais…

Chase bloqua un moment. De quoi diable pouvait-il donc parler? Le faisait-il exprès de se comporter comme un enfoiré? Il lui avait pourtant clairement expliqué pourquoi il était là. Alors pourquoi ces yeux…

- Chase!  
- Oui?  
- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous faites le pied de grue sur mon paillasson depuis bientôt trois quart d'heures? Ou alors vous êtes en train de tester la résistance de ma jambe?  
- Mais je viens de vous le dire!  
- Je me suis mal exprimé. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre présence dans un langage compréhensible pour un être humain digne de ce nom?  
- Je ne comprends pas… mon licenciement.  
- Changement, je vous l'ai dit.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que cela implique.  
- Que vous ne travaillez plus pour moi, que vous devez vous trouver un autre travail…

House lâcha un soupir à fendre la pierre.

- Entrez, que nous puissions finir cette discussion ô combien stérile sans que l'on doive m'amputer de la jambe.  
- Quoi?  
- Ma jambe, vous vous souvenez? Avez-vous perdu le peu de neurones qu'il vous restait en vous saoulant? Dépêchez vous.

Chase s'assit sur le canapé, tentant d'assimiler les mots qui lui parvenaient et d'avoir au moins une conversation structurée, pendant que son vis-à-vis s'exécutait de son côté.

- Donc vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'implique votre licenciement?  
- Vous êtes obligé de vous comporter comme ça?  
- Comme quoi?  
- Un enfoiré de la pire espèce?  
- Oui, j'adore ça. Mais revenons à notre discussion sur l'implication de votre licenciement. Développez.  
- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?  
- Oui vous êtes viré.  
- Entre nous.  
- Mis à part le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de nous? Rien.

House en était encore à se demander comment quelqu'un d'ivre pouvait bouger aussi vite que déjà Chase l'embrassait, de manière assez invasive, assis à califourchon sur ses jambes, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Il aurait dû le repousser, ne pas lui laisser l'espoir de quelque chose de plus. Il aurait dû. Mais tout le monde savait que le docteur House était égoïste, alors autant profiter de l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Demain il rappellerait à Chase qu'il n'y aurait jamais de "nous" entre eux. Demain ou un autre jour.

Fin.  
09/07/07.


End file.
